


MacDavis Part Four

by Lanfear_AlTelamon



Series: MacDavis [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanfear_AlTelamon/pseuds/Lanfear_AlTelamon
Summary: Riley wakes up in hospital and learns the fate of MacGyver, causing rifts in relationships, and mistrust.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: MacDavis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143077
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Apologies for taking so long to get this part up, it was a very hectic February and we ended up writing part five first.  
> NOTE: This part contains Russ Taylor quips because Russ is a darling and we love him, and has a mini Bonus chapter at the end.
> 
> Please give your love to my sibling who has helped in the writing process but still does not have an account (despite my nagging)!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! Feel free to leave your comments at the bottom, we value any and all input we get. :) :3

_ “What are we gonna tell her when she wakes up?”  _

_ “I don’t know. Just let me handle it.” _

_ “She should know what happened. We need to tell her.” _

_ “I agree, but not right now.”  _

_ “She’s waking up.”  _

_ “Riley? Can you hear me?” _

Riley heard people talking but their voices were far away, as if she were under water. She forced her eyes to open, squinting at the harsh light above her as she tried to bring her hand up over her eyes. She started to panic as she felt the mild pain shoot through her arms and chest at the slight movement.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around the room, locking eyes with Bozer and Matty.

“Try and stay still, Riley, there was an accident. You are in Huntington Hospital." Matty said, taking Riley's hand in her own. "You have multiple second degree burns on your arms and a few first degree burns on your chest, neck and legs. You also have a mild concussion and some superficial damage to your ears.” she listed out. 

“Where is Mac?” Riley asked, her voice scratchy and hoarse. Matty and Bozer traded a look that Riley couldn’t decipher. 

Riley looked between Bozer and Matty, trying to read their expressions, which was difficult with the masks and the face shields they had to wear.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Matty asked gently.

“Where is Mac? Is he okay?” Riley started to panic as Matty deflected her question. Why was she deflecting the question? Matty only deflects questions like this when something was wrong, was something wrong with Mac? 

“Riley, I need to know what happened.” Matty looked back at Bozer and held her hand tighter. 

“What happened to Mac? He was with me, he was right there! Is he okay?” Riley tried to pull her hand out of Matty’s grip but it was like a steel vice. 

She noticed Bozer and Matty getting uncomfortable with her asking for Mac and her panic, but she didn't really care. She wanted to know. When she opened her mouth to press again, Bozer seemed to break. 

“We can’t find him, Riley.” Bozer spoke for the first time since she woke up. She stopped trying to pull away from Matty and stared at Bozer in disbelief as Matty dropped her head to look at the floor. 

“The last time anybody saw him was when he brought you to the hospital. By the time they went to check on him, he was gone. You were the last person to see him Riley, which is why we  _ need  _ to know what happened.” Bozer stepped closer and put a hand on Matty’s shoulder, as if reassuring her of something. 

“How long?” Riley asked with a pit of dread swirling in her stomach. “How long has he been missing?” She looked Matty in the eyes as she asked the question a second time. 

“Three days.” Matty squeezed her hand harder. 

“We need to know what happened so we can try and find him Riley, can you tell us everything you remember?” Bozer sat down in a chair next to Riley’s bed and pulled out his Ipad to take notes on. 

Riley nodded and started telling the story (as much as she could recall), leaving out only one thing; her true feelings for Mac. 


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Riley was so happy to finally be back at the Phoenix, walking through the doors for the first time in a month to everyone cheering her on and clapping her on the back in a warm welcome lifted her spirits. She had been stuck in recovery for a month by her boss, Matty Webber, and had finally managed to wrestle her into letting her come back to work today, even though she wasn’t fully healed from the accident. 

“Well, look who’s finally decided to come back from vacation!” Russ Taylor, her other boss, greeted her as she walked into the Lab. He walked up to her with his half smile and gave her a warm hug. 

“If spending a month under house arrest, unable to even go get groceries is considered vacation, then thanks.” Riley smirked and waved at Desi who was standing over with Bozer at his workshop. 

“Well anywho, we are glad to have you back. Some of these other so-called hackers are godawful, and we really could have used your computer wizarding powers on this last op.” Russ walked back over to Bozer’s workstation, which always kinda looked like a serial killer’s trophy wall to her, and went back to playing with Bozer’s tools as she hugged Bozer. 

“Yah, that was a gnarly op, lots of bad guys needing their heads bashed in.” Desi cut off Russ before he could launch into an overcomplicated explanation of their past few weeks. 

“So how is everyone?” Riley finally asked when there was a break in Russ and Desi’s argument. She really missed being at work, all the chaos was comforting, as weird as that sounded. 

“Oh we’re good, a few bruises and a cranky Matty but that’s nothing new. Really glad she let you come into work today. I have been trying to get her to let you help us remotely for the past week but she’s all:  _ Riley needs to focus on healing and listening to Russ and Desi argue is NOT helpful, for anyone _ .” Bozer imitated Matty in a horrible but also comical way, which earned him a laugh from Russ and a snort from Desi. 

“So are you joining us on the next op?” Desi cut in before Bozer could do more impressions. She sounded almost hopeful with her question.

“Sadly no. Matty only let me come in today if I promised that I wouldn’t go into the field for another month unless absolutely necessary.” Riley didn’t mention that she had asked Matty to keep her from the field for a little longer while she came to terms with what had happened. She was still remembering more about what had happened; most of the memories were murky and unclear, but it was better than the blank nothingness that the concussion had left her with. 

“That’s bonkers!” Russ protested. “I will have to speak to Matty about this. We need you in the field; Desiree is a RUBBISH conversation partner and Bozer is barely educated enough to hold an intellectual conversation with me.” Bozer glared at Russ and stepped back as Desi cocked her head and smiled venomously at him.

“You do know that I can break your arm in six different places before you could even scream, right?” Desi asked Russ in a creepily sweet voice. Russ looked at her and stood to his full height and smiled back. 

“You are certainly welcome to try, darling, but you are proving my point about your conversation; it only really consists of threats and monosyllabic words.” Russ turned his back on Desi and started toying with one of Bozer’s tools again. 

Riley traded a look with Bozer that basically conveyed how smart that particular move was not. Riley was honestly terrified of Desi; her violence was only really rivaled by Jack, and she had much more of a temper. She wondered if all of this name calling and fake anger was their way of coping for the missing presence in the room. 

“So, how is the search for Mac going?” Riley asked at last. She had waited to ask until she got the greeting out of the way, not wanting to kill the happy mood. 

Unfortunately, the mood went from goofing off to dead silent before she could even finish the question. Desi’s face reverted back to it’s natural stone form, while Russ stood straight and reverted back to his natural millionaire-asshole façade that he used to hide his feelings. Bozer cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes before walking away from Riley’s side, back to his computer. 

“It’s not.” Russ said matter-of-factly. 

“You mean you haven’t been able to find him?” Riley looked around at her friends in confusion. No one answered her question, Bozer chose to remain staring at his blank screen and Russ went back to fiddling with the sculpting tool on the desk. “Guys?” Riley tried to read the room but was failing, not surprising given that they are all spies. 

“It means that we stopped trying.” Desi said, her voice dead-pan. Riley looked at her in surprise. They stopped looking? 

“What? Why?” She looked to Russ for answers. 

“Because there are other crises in the world that need our attention, and despite my deep pockets, we only have a limited amount of resources we can expend on world-wide manhunts.” Russ explained. 

“Where did he go after the hospital? Did you set up a video surveillance program to look for him after he dropped me off?” Riley asked. She was so confused, how could they abandon the search for Mac? 

“No we didn’t, because our best computer person was in hospital, recovering from wounds he caused.” Russ looked her straight in the eye as he placed the blame for her injury on Mac. 

“That wasn’t Mac’s fault.” Riley crossed her arms and forced her face to stay neutral. She couldn’t believe they blamed Mac for what had happened, and that they used her not being able to access a computer to brush off a proper search.

“Well no matter, he isn’t here, and there's little chance of us finding him now.” Russ dropped what he was fiddling with and made to leave the room.

Riley stepped in front of Russ, “That doesn’t mean we should stop trying. I’m here now, I can set up a program to find him, restart the search—” 

“—Why should we?” Desi cut in, clearly angry. “He left, and he doesn’t want to be found. Why should we waste our time looking for him?” 

Riley was shocked. They didn’t WANT to find Mac? She looked towards Russ and Bozer and saw that they agreed with Desi, they had given up. 

“Because he needs our help Desi.” Riley replied, “He wasn’t okay the last time I saw him and he’s probably scared and hurting right now!” She didn’t mean to, but she was raising her voice. How could they give up on Mac?

“If he needs our help, he knows where to find us.” Desi replied, her voice dripping with venom. 

Riley stared at Desi as she walked out of the room, with Russ in tow. How could they just abandon the search for Mac? She wasn’t going to give up, had she had her laptop with her this past month, she probably would have found him already. Now Riley knew why Matty took her computers from her while she was recovering, it wasn’t just so she didn’t aggravate her burns, but to keep her from searching for her best friend. She looked to Bozer who was still in the room. 

“What about you Bozer? Are you going to give up on him too?” She asked him, not containing her anger towards the topic.

“No. I’ll never give up on Mac.” Bozer shook his head and looked at her with sad eyes, “but finding Mac when he doesn’t want to be found is next to impossible. He’s run away before, and everytime he ends up either at my house, or hidden in one of our secret labs in Mission City. He didn’t this time, and I have no idea where he could have gone.” Bozer stood from his chair and started to walk out of the room. 

“He left Riley. He left. He took nothing with him. Russ didn’t want me to tell you but…” Bozer trailed off and looked Riley in the eyes.

“What?” Riley’s voice broke.

“He left his knife, Riley. He left it in the truck with his keys, cell phone and wallet. We found it in your bag.” Bozer stopped talking as he spotted the tears in Riley’s eyes. 

“He doesn't want to be found.” Bozer said with a voice broken from betrayal as he left Riley standing in the middle of the room.

Riley’s heart broke a little as her trust in the team fractured under the lies they kept from her. 


	3. Chapter 3

** ANOTHER MONTH LATER **

Matty Webber celebrated with the rest of the people in the war room. Desi, Riley, Bozer and Russ were all on the other side of the comms, having just completed a very difficult op, one that almost cost them their lives, again. Matty sounded a secret sigh of relief; her team would all make it back in one piece. 

“Well then, team, I guess we should head home. You especially need a shower, Bozer. I wince for my jet’s lovely seats, I’ll have to get it professionally cleaned after this.” Russ joked with his team, all of whom wanted to be as far from there as possible. The prospect of a hot shower and comfy beds surely helped with their excitement. 

Matty smiled warmly, and dismissed the other agents helping her in the War Room, “You guys head on home, you deserve the rest of the day off. Good work people.” 

She watched the screen, only half listening to Bozer and Russ arguing on the comms over the state of the jet seats, and whose fault it was that Bozer had been immersed in sheep dung, and then submerged in stagnant water.

“I wouldn’t even want to spit on you, Bozer!!” Russ complained loudly in the comms.

“Is that another one of your british insults? Nobody gets what you mean, Russ. Besides, you should be thanking me for saving your posh ass back there.” Bozer replied.

“Ok, ladies, lets just get in the car and head to the exfil. I’m tired, hungry and annoyed with your yapping, so LETS GO before I leave you BOTH here!” Desi snapped. 

“You’d never do that, you  _ never _ leave  _ anyone _ behind.” Riley muttered almost imperceptibly.

There was an uncomfortable silence on the comms as everyone decided how to respond to Riley’s anger. Matty listened as they all piled into the car, the slamming of doors and the revving of an engine the only sounds she could hear. Riley was still mad at everyone for abandoning the search for Mac. Her festering anger was starting to fracture the team, which is a very dangerous thing in the field. 

Matty also understood this anger. She hid it well, so well that nobody even suspected that she herself missed Mac. Riley even thought that Matty had given up on Mac, which was as far from the truth as it could be; she spent every moment of her down time calling in favours, and running his picture through silent APBs to no avail. 

Which is why she was glad that Riley was continuing the search. After she had gotten out of the hospital, and was told to let the issue drop, Riley wrote a program to look for him covertly. Matty knew that Riley would never just let the search for Mac stop, after all she broke the stay at home order to make sure he was okay, not to mention Matty’s orders that no one was to leave their homes. 

“At the air strip, Matilda, and removing our comms.” Russ updated. 

“Finally I don’t have to listen to your annoying accent right in my ear.” Desi replied before turning off her comms to Bozer chuckling. 

Riley’s comms had gone dark long before any of them had reached the plane; Matty didn’t bother to ask Russ to check on her. Riley probably would have kicked his ass, or released his old Twitter page if he did.

Matty closed the comms channel and frosted the glass to the War Room. She pulled up a file containing everything she had on Angus MacGyver. She looked over all of his old aliases and field reports again, she re-read all of his past psych-evals, and his recommendations for upgrades to the security of the Phoenix. Matty sighed and sat in one of the many chairs in the War Room, not quite noticing that it was the same chair Mac always sat in during their briefs.

Matty thought back to the past year, and all of the loss that Mac endured, Charlie, his dad, and his aunt. All of which was horrible, but not nearly as damaging as the realization that his mother was not who he thought she was. That kind of loss was difficult to come to terms with, to change the way you have remembered someone you loved, it changes the way the world looks in your eyes. Adding on the death of people you hold dear is enough to break anyone. Even Angus MacGyver. 

Matty swallowed her guilt and tears for not catching Mac’s pain, for not helping him when he needed it, and closed his file, opening instead a file containing a report documented a month prior on the state of the Phoenix servers.

She looked over the report, re-reading the highlighted issue; two back-up servers, which were normally idle, were running overtime. Normally Matty would call on Riley to see what the problem was but the last line on the report had stalled her decision: both of the servers were inaccessible to anyone, all of the techs had been locked out of using the servers. At that news, Matty had realized that the servers were not under attack, but being used by Riley; it didn’t take a genius to realize that she was using them to find MacGyver.

The rest of the file contained video footage of the Lab, and the reports on the digital surveillance she was running on Riley. Matty hoped that Riley never found this file, if she did, Riley’s fragile trust in the team would be shattered and her barely contained anger would explode. 

Matty transferred the data to her personal IPad and closed the file, erasing the logs showing that it had been opened and went home. She would monitor Riley from home, things were getting more and more volatile between everyone. She hoped Riley found Mac soon, she needed her Baby Einstein back.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley sighed with pleasure as she sunk down into her comfy chair at the Phoenix. It was so good being back in the Lab, as much as she loved the field, she was most at home with the cluttered and cozy atmosphere the Lab emitted. Though, the atmosphere when anyone else was in the room, particularly Bozer, was far from cozy. She missed Mac. They did not.

Also, the area across from her belonged to someone else now.

She tried not to think about who that area belonged to before, but she did, all the time. Mac had been missing for months now, and her program was no closer to locating him than it was a month ago. There were a lot of false flags that it threw up when she had started, many people who looked just enough like Mac to ping her program and spark hope. She eventually incorporated an updated facial recognition program that she had designed a few years ago. It was built to recognize ‘false positives’. Now that it was integrated she got nothing new, for weeks it was silently running in the background, taking up all her computing power.

It was tiring keeping this large of a program secret, although it was a lot easier now that nobody was speaking with her. Bozer had stopped trying to invite her over for drinks with Russ and Matty after she yelled at him to leave her alone. How could they have given up on one of the team? How could they drink and party, not knowing what had happened to their teammate? She just couldn’t pretend to have fun and relax when he could be in trouble. She probably shouldn’t have yelled at Bozer, but he should not have given up on their best friend. After that, things got really heated between her and Desi, to the point where they had stopped talking to each other completely. They could function on a mission together, that was necessary, and as mad as she was at everyone, they were still her team and she couldn’t see them get hurt. 

Riley was contemplating a new strategy to find Angus MacGyver since her current method wasn’t working. Mac was trained to avoid cameras when in hiding and he was smart enough to realize that any camera would be accessible to her. He probably went somewhere where nobody had any electronic devices. That and it was only a matter of time before someone noticed the two servers she had slaved to run her program. If Matty, or, god forbid, Russ, learned that she was using the servers without authorization she would be suspended from the team indefinitely. If she lost access to those servers…. Riley couldn’t even finish the thought. 

She turned on her computer screen and while she waited for it to finally boot up, it took longer than usual with the program constantly running, she pondered different ways to search for Mac. How did you search for someone who had spent the majority of their career avoiding being found? Mac wasn’t an ordinary spy either, which presented another problem, he probably built a gadget to hide his face from any and all cameras around him. Riley remembered the first field op Bozer ever went on where the whole team was disavowed; Mac had built glasses that concealed faces from cameras.

Riley sighed as she logged into the multiple levels of security on her computer. Finding Mac was going to be really hard. Correction, finding Mac without making things worse between everyone was going to be really hard.

_ PING _

Riley started. Was that a ping? Did her computer just ping?

_ PING _

Riley looked around the room to see if she was mistaken, that it was actually someone's phone going off, however there was nobody else in the Lab. Obviously there was nobody else in the Lab, it was almost midnight, she had only come in this late because she hadn’t checked the software for three days. 

Riley leashed her rising hope, not wanting to be hurt when it showed as a false positive, and opened her program, clicking on the notification. An image opened on her screen, knocking the breath out of her and sending her tightly leashed hope soaring. 

It was Mac. He hadn’t shaved, and had even messier hair than normal but it was him. It was his blue eyes, and sandy blonde hair; his skinny but built physique. It wasn’t another false positive, it was actually Mac. 

Without even realizing, she got lost in thought as she stared at the picture on her screen. It was Mac, but he looked horrible. It wasn't just his unkempt appearance, nor his exhausted, far away gaze, but his face was void of emotion. As if he were no more than a body, hollow, empty. The sight churned her stomach. 

Riley started digging into the photos history, intent on digging up where it came from and when it was taken. 

The photo itself was a selfie of an older Canadian couple on holiday, outside of a long strip of shops somewhere where the native language was spanish. Mac was in the background, walking out of what looked like a small grocery store. He was wearing blue coveralls, with no sleeves, and covered in grease, there was what looked like a name or logo on the coveralls, but he was turned away from the camera. 

Riley scanned the metadata of the photo, looking for exactly when and where the photo was taken. She waited what felt like an eternity for the seconds-long scan to complete. She hurriedly looked up the GPS coordinates as soon as they loaded and blinked in shock.

He was in Cuba. Just a few miles away from the coast of Florida. He was so close.

The photo was only a week old. 

Riley stood up and grabbed her phone,her first instinct despite the past couple of months was to assemble the team. But no, Bozer and the team would be out celebrating their most recent victory, and unlikely to care. The thought renewed her anger. No, she wouldn’t tell anyone. Not even Matty, who had kept her computer from her for a month, a month in which she could have been finding Mac. She lied to her about his pocket knife, too. Matty was the best spy anyone would ever meet, though, so Riley was going to need to cover her tracks well if she was going to avoid The Hun finding out. 

She sat back down at her computer and started the complex process of creating a false trail for the team to follow while she went to go help Mac. She wasn’t going to lead them to Mac, they had abandoned him. She lost track of time as she carefully laid out a trail of false credit card uses, and identities tied to her, leading to multiple different countries. Finally she filed a flight plan with the Phoenix jet, a useless flight that would take her to Quebec City, Canada, where she would then get a bus to the coast, and charter a boat to Cuba. Once all of her false trails, and travel were sorted out, she began to wipe her computer; her encryption was nearly uncrackable, but she wasn’t going to take the chance of someone finding out where she went.

She was so focused on covering her tracks and wiping her computer that when her phone buzzed, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She calmed her racing heart beat and looked at the text message she had received. 

_ \--You are all invited to get your butts into work and do your jobs. Matty-- _

Riley cursed under her breath. So much for deserving a night off. She couldn’t go on a mission right now, she had to find Mac. She had no time and less inclination to explain to anyone why she wasn’t going to be there. After all this time, there was nothing she could say that would make them care. She didn’t really feel like talking to any of them, anyway. She dropped her phone on the desk and finished wiping her computer.

Riley grabbed her laptop and shoved it into her bag, as well as her phone, missing the sim card obviously. After a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the photo she had of the team and shoved it into the bag as well. They might not care about her and Mac, but she still cared about them. 

She turned and left the Lab, looking back only once to her home away from home, she really hoped she could come back, and that Mac could reclaim his spot next to her once more. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riley pulled up to the airstrip, where the Phoenix jet was waiting for her. She climbed out of her Jeep, grabbed the overnight bag she had stopped at home for and her laptop bag. She bounced the keys in her hand for a moment and looked at her Jeep.

“I’m really going to miss you.” Riley patted her Jeep and tossed the keys onto the driver's seat and closed the door. She climbed onto the Phoenix jet, trying really hard not to think about the team she was leaving in the dark.

“Going somewhere?” 

Riley nearly jumped out of her skin, for the second time that night, as Matty appeared out of thin air. How in the world does she  _ do _ that?

“Matty.” Riley responded. She dropped her bags onto a seat and stood to stare at her boss, not sure what to expect.

“Everyone is assembling in the war room,” Matty said conversationally, “and this is nowhere near the war room. So, I ask again: Going somewhere?” 

“Yes.” Riley said, remembering what she had requested the jet for, trying not to break while being pinned by Matty Webber's intense gaze.

Matty’s eyebrows lifted as Riley paused in her explanation, not wanting to be caught lying to her boss, someone she still admired, but also not wanting to risk losing the opportunity to get Mac back.

“You finally found him, didn’t you?” Matty spoke in barely a whisper. Riley couldn’t answer, she was torn between the need to rush to Mac’s side and her need for Matty’s approval. Matty softened her intense gaze to a more motherly concern. “I told the pilot to fake a fuel break and drop you off in Atlanta, then continue on to Quebec. The pilot also knows to keep this trip under wraps from everyone, even Russ.” 

Riley released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Why— you knew I was still looking?"

Matty held up a hand, cutting Riley’s question short. Matty reached into her pocket and walked towards Riley, reaching for her hand. Riley reached out her hand, allowing Matty to grab it. 

“Bring him home, Riley.” Matty said, placing something in her hands, before walking off the Jet.

Riley watched Matty leave the plane, and sat down in one of the seriously comfortable leather seats as the door closed and she felt the plane start moving.

She opened her hands and looked at the object Matty gave her, and smiled. Somehow Matty knew what she had been doing the past month and knew that she had requested the Jet to find Mac, and she didn’t try to stop her. 

_ Bring him home, Riley. _

Riley intended to do just that. She sat back in her seat and prepared herself for the long trip to Cuba. Matty was going to catch hell from Russ. She almost felt bad for Matty, but really, Russ was the one in more danger. Riley smiled at the thought.

Riley smiled again and looked out the window at the rushing tarmac as the jet left the ground, and spoke towards the red pocket knife with the iconic Victorianox cross she was cradling in her hands. 

“I’m coming for you, Mac.”

For the first time in months, she felt hope that her family might be close to being together again.


	5. BONUS CHAPTER

“You did what?!?” Russ Taylor, probably the most annoying and egotistical British person Matty Webber had ever met, yelled towards the ceiling. “You do know that I own that Jet! Matilda, you don’t seem to understand that I  _ literally  _ own EVERYTHING here!!” Russ continued yelling.

“Right, don’t care. Goodbye.” Matty ended the conversation and walked out of the room, while Russ kept yelling british insults at her as she left. She was no longer paying attention to him, she had gotten very good at filtering out his voice, it really was a necessity when working with him. Besides, if she heard him call her ‘Matilda’ again, she may have to do violence.

Matty sent a silent good luck to Riley Davis, she was going to need it in her hunt for Angus MacGyver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little tidbit. :) :3


End file.
